Regulatory authorities currently restrict over-land supersonic flight of civilian A/C throughout much of the populated world. In the United States, for example, current Federal Aviation Administration (FAA) regulations prohibit supersonic flight of civilian A/C over land. Such restrictions are generally motived by noise abatement rationale and a desire to protect ground structures, such as building windows, from damage due to the pressure waves generated during supersonic air travel. These concerns notwithstanding, regulatory authorities have indicated that existing supersonic over-land flight restrictions might soon be eased, within certain limits. Industry attention has thus turned to the development and production of so-called “low boom” A/C suitable for service as commercial airliners or passenger jets operable at lower Mach speeds. As industry efforts increasingly focus on the development of low boom A/C, a corresponding demand arises for the development of tools and systems supporting civilian A/C engaged in supersonic flight, while ensuring adequate control of the pressure waves and noise levels produced by such supersonic air travel.